Corpse Party: Decisions
by GamerGuyMorris
Summary: This story is about the surviving students of Heavenly host and is completely based on your choices. at the end of every chapter there will be a decision that you, the reader, will get to decide. This story is based about 2 months after the incident. Will contain Yoshiki x Ayumi and definitely Naomi x Satoshi(i totally ship them) I really hope you enjoy (i suck at summaries)
1. Explanation

**Chapter 00- Explanation**

**This story is going to be based on the readers decisions. At the end of each chapter there will be a number of choices that will decide what happens next. Some choices will involve a character being killed or something bad happening which will result in a "bad end" which will have the readers choose a new choice from the previous chapter(although there will not be very many bad ends.) I will decide on the winning choice by how many reviews are chosen. For example, if 4 people said choice number 1 and 6 people said choice number 2. I would put choice number 2 in the next chapter.(simple enough) I will chose the winner the next morning after the chapter is published. Good luck.**

**P.S. I am extremely excited to do this series( oh, and the chapters will all come together in one series( no oneshots).**

**Enjoy:)**


	2. Good Morning

**Chapter 01- Good Morning**

**OK first chapter. I am very excited to do this, I hope you enjoy.( I will be using the same format as was in the games to make it more simple and easier to understand.) by the way, I know very little about Japanese culture, so I'm sorry if the characters come of too American**

Naomi

She awoke from her sleep with a gasp with a cold sweat running down her face. (That dream again...Seiko..) She sat up in her bed trying to calm her breathing. After she calmed down she checked the clock and realized it was 6:32 am. (I might as well get up, no way I'm getting back to sleep.) She got up, got a shower, brushed her teeth, got dressed and by the time she was done her mother was downstairs making breakfast. (Hey mom, whats for breakfast.)

Natsumi

( Well someones up early, today I'm making pancakes.)

Naomi

(mmmmmm.. Can't wait.) Naomi sat down with her mother and ate some of the most delicious flapjacks shes ever eaten. Halfway though she got a text from Satoshi saying he wanted to meet her down at the park. She quickly sent a text _sure, I'll be there soon_. Once she finished her pancakes she grabbed her bag and headed out the door.( bye mom, I'll be home later.)

Natsumi

(OK, be careful honey)

Naomi

As she started down the road towards the park she, got a text from Kishiuma saying he needed her help with something. Knowing he only asked for her help with one thing, she quickly replied back _Shinozaki_ Kishiuma slowly replied back yes making Naomi giggle a bit. She then realized that both Satoshi and Kishiuma needed to see her. After laughing in her head about how popular she is she realized she could go to both but she didn't know how long it would take to help Kishiuma, but she didn't know what Satoshi needed .

**A. Go See Satoshi at the park first.**

**B. Go help Kishiuma with Shinozaki first**

**This was a pretty simple chapter, let me know what you think and please vote on the next chapter.**


	3. Secret Confession

**OK people, we got a winner. Choice b won by 7-4**

**Voted on by blueallstar01, theskymilotic, guest 1-4, , and idig4skullz. By the way Connor9958, don't worry there will be plenty of Satoshi x Naomi.**

Naomi

_I might as well run to Kishiumas first since its just a couple blocks away, the park is all the way across town._

Yoshiki

He was sitting on the couch, when he got a text from Nakashima, _k be right there. _About five minutes, later there was a knock at the door. He got up unlocked the pin, and opens the door. (Hey Nakashima. Come in)

Naomi

(Sup Kishiuma.)

Yoshiki

( you want something to drink?)

Naomi

(Water would be nice.)

Yoshiki

he ran to the kitchen and filled up a glass with tap water, and joined Nakashima on the couch.( here you go.)

Naomi

(Thanks, so lets hear it.)

Yoshiki

(Wow, someones eager.) He chuckled a bit

Naomi

(Someone needs to show Shinozaki a good time, might as well be you.)

She laughs as Kishiuma blushes slightly.

Yoshiki

He took a quick breath(OK, so the music store I work at has a annual dance for the employees and..)

Naomi

(A music store holds a dance?) she cuts him off

Yoshiki

(Well who better to hold a festival of dancing and music?)

Naomi

she nodes her head to say_ point made, continue._

Yoshiki

( As I was saying, the store holds a dance and I was ummm, thinking about asking Shinozaki to go with me.)

Naomi

she thinks for a second( I say go for it.)

Yoshiki

(uh, really, that's it, go for it?)

Naomi

(Well, what were you expecting?)

Yoshiki

(I don't know, say how Shinozaki is a good friend and I can take care of her, or say that we have become good friends lately and you thinks we'd make a good couple or something?)

Naomi

( don't worry, I've helped you more than you could ever imagine.) she laughs a bit getting up and heading to the door.(you'll thank me later, I guarantee it.) She walks out the door and shuts it.(Heard enough?)

Ayumi

(wow, I had no idea he felt like that, when you texted me to meet you at Kishiuma's apartment, I didn't expect this.)

Naomi

She giggles(you'll both thank me later, do what you wish with him, I got to go meet Satoshi at the park) she walks down the hall and out the building.

Ayumi

although it stung her to hear Nakashima talking about Mochida, it didn't hurt as bad because she had something else on her mind. It was the first time she realized she had feelings for Kishiuma._ Maybe I could go in and talk to him about, or maybe I should just wait for him to talk to me, then I don't have to break the ice, but it obvious he's nervous because he has feelings for her and this is the first she hears about it._

**A. Go in and talk to him**

**B. Wait for him to talk to you**

**OK we got some Yoshiki x Ayumi going on, don't worry, there will be plenty of Naomi x Satoshi next chapter.**


	4. About Time it Happened

**OK everyone, Choice B won 5-10**

**Chosen by Rockdude11, Spudly777, idig4skull, AzureFr0st, GeekyReader, Guest 1&2, vol vrac,TheMasterAssassin0192, Marcella153, and Ficnewb12. Wow, thanks so much for liking the way I did this story.I'm trying to make the storys Atleast 500 words.**

**P.S. The choices from last chapter will not be introduced for awhile, I want to focus on Satoshi and Naomi right now, their relationship is about to take off. Enjoy**

Ayumi

_just walk in and talk to him._ Just as she was about to knock on the door, she decided against it._pheeeww, i'll just wait for him to talk to me, it probally won't end well if he knew I was eavesdropping._

_**12:23pm Public Park**_

Satoshi

he gives out a yawn and checks his watch_. Man, whats taking her so long? I hope shes okay._

Naomi

(Wow, its 12:30 and your yawning.) She chuckles a bit when Satoshi jumps up a couple inches of the park bench( scaredy-cat)

Satoshi

( hey Naomi, what took you so long?)

Naomi

(Oh I had to stop and help Kishiuma with something.) She takes a seat next to Satoshi on the park bench)

Satoshi

(Shinozaki?)

Naomi

she chuckles and nods. (Don't worry, I think they'll be getting together soon.) she giggles evily.

Satoshi

( Really, what makes you say that?)

Naomi

(Shinozaki may or may not of been eavesdropping on Kishiuma as he confessed his feelings, which may or may not be because of me.) She lets out a evil laugh.

Satoshi

( Wow, remind me never to piss you off)

Naomi

(Ohh don't worry, you'll be the first to know.) she gives out a final giggle. They sit there in silence for a couple of minutes, but Naomi eventually remembers why she was there.( So what do you need?)

Satoshi

( Huh?)

Naomi

(You said you needed to talk to me?)

Satoshi

(Oh yeah, well you see, I needed to talk to you... um, becouse I... well...i...umm...i...Naomi.. would you... ummm...)He took a deep breath(Go... go..GO ON A DATE WITH ME!) he covers his mouth realizing he said that way to loud.

Naomi

…._he just asked me that, I can't believe it._(yes sa-satoshi i'd love to go on a date with you. Pick me up at 8?)

Satoshi

(Ye-yeah that'd be great see ya then.)He now has the reddest blush Naomi has ever seen.

Naomi

_ah what the hell._ She leans up and gives him a quick peck on the cheek. Correction NOW he has the reddest blush she has ever seen.

She gets up and starts to head back to the street that leads to her house.(see ya at 8) he was still frozen in time from the kiss which made her giggle a bit._ Man, he's petrified from a peck on the cheek, imagine what would happen if we were to have...!_( she instantly got that thought out of her head._ No Naomi you dirty girl._

Satoshi

After he snaps out of his trance, he ran home and got ready

**7:48pm Mochida Household**

Satoshi

_OK, everything is ready, I just need to decide where to go! There's a new Transformers movie that just came out that Naomis been saying she'd love to see, but the fairs also going on this week, and I KNOW she loves the Ferris wheel._

**A. Take her to the movies**

**B. Take her to the fair**

**OK people, we've all had this problem before, so lets help Satoshi out a bit. The next few chapters will be ALL Naomi x Satoshi romance ( Next chapter, I have a real nice decision for you. Don't forget to vote:)**

**Also Check out my community for corpse party. Best Fics out there for Satomi (Satoshi x Naomi) there may also be some Yoshumi but its primarily Satomi, PM me, i'm in need of some staff.**

**Ayumi**

**(By the way, there are NO lemons planned for this fic.)**_perverts_


	5. Notice

**Hey guys, just saying I won't be able to update till monday morning, sorry. To make it up to you, i'll make the next chapter twice as long. Thanks for understanding:)**


	6. First Date

**Wow, choice B won 15-1,**

**Congrats to TheMasterAssassin0192, kentucky493, Rockdude11, AzureFr0st, Spudly777, blueallstar01, GeekyReader, Shredder572, wanna see a trick ,zombiepanda38, theskymilotic, Me:) , Belle, jakeri9, and guest 1&2.  
**

**Special thanks to Ficzilt and GeekyReader for joining my community staff, thanks abunch:)**

**7:****57pm Nakashima Household  
**

Natsumi

(OK dear, I have to work the night shift, so I won't be home until morning. Can you handle yourself till then?)

Naomi

(yes mom, I'll be fine.)

Natsumi

(ohhhhh.. My baby girls growing up so fast, brings tears to my eyes.)She pulls Naomi into an embrace.)

Naomi

(OK mom, it's... just a date.

Natsumi

(A date with Satoshi, the boy you always talk about.)

Naomi

(Moooooooommmmmm.)

**Meanwhile...**

Satoshi

_ok, well here goes nothing._ knocks on the door alerting the residents to his presence.[such long words]

Naomi

I hear a knocking at the door( oh good its him)she opens the door to see Satoshi wearing a button up polo, brown dress pants, and Grey sneakers.. and flowers?

Satoshi

(hey..hey Naomi, the-these are for you.)_wow, she looks so beautiful in that blue and white blouse and that blue skirt. It looks lot like her school_ uniform.)

Naomi

(awwww, thank you, their beautiful.) She gives them a quick wiff.

Satoshi

(So, shall we depart madam?) He holds out his arm to her. After giggleing she interlocks her arm with his and they walk out the door.

_Naomi_

(so, where are we going?)

Satoshi

(I'm taking you to the fair.)Naomi's face lit up like a rocket.

Naomi

(CAN WE RIDE THE FE..)

Satoshi

(YES, we can ride the Ferris wheel)

Naomi

(YAAAAAAH) she doesn't know why but ever since she was little, shes LOVED the ferris wheel, it was the first and last thing she does anytime she goes to the fair.

**9:24pm**

Satoshi

After they spent hour and a half playing games, riding small rides, and Satoshi failing miserably at trying to win Naomi a stuffed panda at a ring toss game, losing nearly 20$ in the process, Naomis dream finally came true as they entered the line to the Ferris wheel. (why do you like the ferris wheel so much?)Satoshi observes Naomi jumping up and down with glee as the line moves.

Naomi

( I don't know, I just LOVE it.) They finally get to the front of the line, followed by more jumping from Naomi. (yay, it's our turn!) Satoshi rolls his eyes and smiles at Naomi's childish behavior, it was one of the thing he loved about her. They get in the half square container and begin to rise. Satoshi yawns and puts his arm around Naomi's shoulders, which results in her raising her eyebrow at him (seriously? Where did you learn that cheesy move?)

Satoshi

he shrugs. (Kishiuma taught me a couple things.)

Naomi

She lets out a quick laugh. ( you need to find a better mentor.) they both share a quick laugh before they realize they are staring into each others eyes and leaning closer to eachother. Their lips meet, sparking their romance like its never been before. His tongue begs for entrance, and she eagerly grants it. They share a hot and heavy make out session for another twenty seconds before their ride was over and they decided it was time to go home.[thats for all you satomi shippers out there]

**9:43pm Street to the Nakashima household**

Satoshi

they walk hand in hand back to Naomi's house with her head resting on his shoulder when he got a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he needed to ask about "the incident"(so, are you doing ok?

Naomi

She gives him a quirky smile( I think what happened at the ferris wheel should answer that question.) she gives out a quick giggle and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Satoshi

(No, I mean, since... the incident..) her smile drops fast

Naomi

i'm fine.. I.. guess, I jut, don't like to talk about it..)

Satoshi

(I understand) they finally reach the nakashima household when Naomi lets out a tear and starts curses himself for making the girl he loved cry.

Naomi

( I need to tell you something, lately i've been- i've been having nightmares about... Seiko's death, but it's not the same.. it's.. it's you.) His eyes widden and his mouth opens slightly, then Naomi starts crying into his chest,(just the thought... the thought of losing you.. I don't want to lose you.. i- I..)

Satoshi

(it's okay Naomi, I will never leave you. Here, i'll walk you upstairs.) he takes her upstairs and lays her down in her bed, then he gives her a kiss on the forehead.(goodnight.) He gives her a half smile and begins to walk towards the door, but is stopped by Naomi grabbing his arm.

Naomi

(please... stay with me, i- I don't want to be alone, I need someone to hold me and tell me its gonna be alright... just please... stay.)

Satoshi

!

**A. I can't leave her alone**

**B. she needs her space**

**BY the way, I know what some of you are the thiking, but no, there will be no lemon.**

**It's heating up, this is probally the most intense chapter yet. Please vote on this one:)**

**P.s. Naomi x Satoshi forever.**


	7. Very Good Morning

**Just wow, 17-1 chosen by kentucky439, Thefirewolf, darklord, Spadly777, TheMasterAssassin0192, Kehn, alexjp1203, theskymilotic, blueallstar01, Guest, jakeri9, wanna see a trick( awesome name by the way), Ficzilt, AzureFr0st, GeekyReader, packet99, otaku fanfictioner, and ME!**

**I just wanna thank all of you for the reviews and support you've given this story. Thank you. Now without further ado...**

Satoshi

_As I looked into her tear filled eyes, I knew I couldn't leave her alone. Especially when she needs me the most. I will always take care of you Naomi, I will always love you._(OK.)She let out I slight smile and scooted over to give Satoshi room as he climbed into the bed, Naomi gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Naomi

(Thank you, Satoshi, your always there for me when I need you.) she started to slightly blush

Satoshi

(don't worry, i'll never leave you) He puts his arms around Naomi and pulls her towards him, she grabs and holds his hand as she drifts off to sleep. _I will never leave you. I would give my life so you could keep yours, Naomi..._(I love you) he whispers into her ear. Jut as he is about to fall asleep, he hears the wonderful sound of her whispering _I love you too_. They both fall asleep with smiles on their faces. Naomi slept better that night than she had in months.

**6:46am Nakashima household**

Naomi

She lets out a slight yawn as she awakens from her sleep to see Satoshi.. HER Satoshi holding her close with a smile on his face (good morning Satoshi.) she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Satoshi

(good morning beautiful) he returns the kiss. He leans up in bed and yawns while stretching his arms.( I should probably get home, my parents are probably worried, Yuka will probally be worried sick.

Naomi

(how come all the guys I let in my bed leave me the next morning) she gives off a slight smile as she sees Satoshi turn red

Satoshi

(a...all the. ?!)

Naomi

Pfft. She leans up and kisses him ( i'm just joking, dumbass, your the only guy for me.)

Satoshi

He smiles again ( I love you so much)

**This should be on the HallMark Channel:)**

Naomi

(I love you so much Too) They exchange one final kiss before He leaves and Naomi gets a shower and gets ready for the next day. She sees her phone on her dresser and realized she accidentally left it here before her date. Then she realized she had 5 missed messages.

**To Nakashima Naomi**

**OMG Kishiuma just asked me out! We're going to the fair. I can't believe it!**

**Shinozaki Ayumi**

**To Nakashima Naomi**

**Guess who we saw making out on top of the Ferris wheel;)**

**Shinozaki Ayumi**

**To Nakashima Naomi**

**Hey hun, just checking on you to see how your doing, I won't be home till about 8am have to work overtime, stay safe**

**Mom**

**To Nakashima Naomi**

**I made a big mistake, please call me its very important please.**

**Shinozaki Ayumi**

**To Nakashima Naomi**

**I fucked up, I fucked up good with Shinozaki, please call me. I can't talk to Satoshi about this.**

**Kishiuma Yoshiki**

Naomi

_wow what could of happened?_

**A Call Shinozaki and figure out whats going on**

**B Call Kishiuma and figure out whats going on**

**C Call Satoshi and figure out what to do.**

**D Don't worry about it, their probably over exaggerating**

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long for this one, i've been having some serious problems with my internet. An its been impossible to get ths chapter uploaded.**

**BY the way, if you can check out my youtube channel(GamerGuyMorris) I do mostly gaming videos and I plan to do some Corpse party Fan made games for you all since you love my fanfics so much. If you have any Fanmade corpse party games you wold want me to play or just any game in general, PM me on fanfiction or on my channel.**

**Anyway thank you and I promise to have my next chapter up a lot sooner.**


	8. Passing the torch

**Hey subs, this will be real quick. I just want to deeply apologize for not been uploding lately. I've been so busy with school and my youtube lately, its been very hectic. So i've decided its been unfair to u all that I have been putting this off for awhile. So i've decided to pass on the torch. I'm looking for someone to continue this story on their profile and make sure its good and uploaded decisively. If you are interested, please send me a PM. I will continue my own path, by doing corpse party fanmade and maybe even the main game on my youtube channel (GamerGuyMorris) I will upload one more chapter after this to report who I hav chosen to stand where I have fallen. I will chose by tommorrow. Thank you, and good luck in the vote.**


	9. Goodbye

**Hey guys, this is it, I have decided who shall finish my quest. Satoshi mochica. I trust he will continue this story and make it as awesome as it deserves. ( Green day- wake me up when september ends starts to play in the backround) This moment saddens me for it is the last time I shall speak to you all, if you wish to see some future lets plays of fanmade corpse party games please check out the channel I mentioned last chapter.(music grows louder) Thank you everyone, but i'm afraid my time has come, thank you satoshi mochica, thank you followers, thank you everyone. For the last time, GamerGuyMorris, sighning off (evaporates into air as music grows louder)**

**Satoshi mochicas channel: u/6072555/**


	10. A mistake (did you miss me?

**Hey guys, surprised to see me again? For those of you who are not subscribed to my youtube, let me explain the situation to you. I usually upload videos to youtube on mondays, wednesdays, and fridays. But so many people have asked me to continue to do this story, that ive decided that instead of upload on wednesdays, I will publish a new chapter until this story is finished. That means the story will be uploaded once a day, but I will chose the answer 24 hours after the story is published. The winner of the previous chapter was A-ask shinozaki so that is where I will resume. This chapter will be kind of short, becouse I have to set up the story again, the chpters from now on will be a lot longer. P.s. If you could, would you kindly check out my youtube channel (GamerGuyMorris) I make cool gaming videos and it would really help me out if you could gve me a like or two. Thank you and enjoy the chapter:)**

Naomi  
I finally reach Shinozakis house. I'm real nervous and worried about what happened. I'm about to knock on the door when it quickly opens and someone pulls me inside. They pull me so hard, I fall onto the living room floor. I look up and see Shinozaki slamming the door shut and locking it. (God, shinozaki, what's go-) she puts her hand over my mouth.

Ayumi  
( not here, come on.) I pull her up the stairs and into my room. I then close and lock the door.

Naomi  
(Ok, NOW can you tell me what's going on?!) I'm starting to get annoyed.

Ayumi  
I take a quick breath( ok... Did you get that message I sent u, about me and...kish-kishiuma going out to the fair?) Nakashima nodded her head ( well, afterwards he told me that there was a good place where u can see almost all the stars in the sky, I said cool and we drove up there) [yes, yoshiki has a car] I pause for a moment to compose myself . (It was so beautiful and his eyes were sparkling in the moonlight, then we... Kissed...)

Naomi  
I raise an eyebrow in confusion( is that it?)She made a loud gulping sound and turned very very red

Ayumi  
(We...well we...things got... passionate and we were in such a... strange mood... and we... we end..ed up... well...We... H..a..d)

Meanwhile at yoshikis...

Satoshi  
( YOU DID WHAT!) I could not believe what I just heard, how he could do that with shinozaki.

Yoshiki  
( I know, I know, it was l... I just... God it was a moment of weakness, shit what do I do?)

Satoshi  
( God well, I guess you should...)

1. Talk to Ayumi  
2. Speak with Naomi  
3. Do what u think is right  
4.i don't know

**Ok guys, im pretty sure you all know what happened;) like I said the next chapter will be uplaoded next wednesday, and it will be a lot longer.**


End file.
